


I Know

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Exodus, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Post Exodus, Jonathan regrets.





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> July 9 2003

"I didn't mean it."

"I know, honey."

"I was just angry. I couldn't stop myself"

"I know, honey."

"If I could take it all back, I would"

"I know, honey."

"I wish he'd come home."

"I know, honey."

"I wouldn't bug him about Lex."

"I know, honey."

"I miss him, too. Believe it or not."

"I know, honey."

"I've been hoping and praying there's a chance ---"

"I know, honey."

"Clark would take care of him, if he could."

"I know, honey."

"He tried to take care of all of us."

"I know, honey."

" But does _he_ know, Martha?"


End file.
